Nowadays, shoes are known that are equipped with devices in the sole, which promote the circulation of air in the shoe, thereby reducing the internal moisture, whereby the user's foot comfort is to be improved. This known type of shoes suffers from a lack of efficiency of air circulation in the shoe.
DE 600 12 874 T2 describes a shoe in which air is sucked from the shoe interior, and the air thus sucked is discharged to the outside of the shoe, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,303 B1 describes the ventilation of a shoe using a pump which is part of an inlay provided between an outer sole and an inner sole. DE 93 17 522 U1 describes a shoe sole with inlet openings for air inside the shoe.
DE 76 11 551 U describes a boot with a rubber sole and an upper. The one-piece rubber sole comprises an upper sole part with an air pumping device in the form of a lens-shaped cavity formed in a heel of the sole and a lower outsole part. A fresh air intake channel 16 is guided along the upper of the boot (feature 5.1). DE 697 10 492 T2 describes footwear with air circulation having compressible chambers provided between an outsole and a comfort inlay. U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,525B2 describes a sole construction in which air enters from the outside via an air channel into an air chamber and an air passage. DE 20 2005 013 490 U1 describes a sole inlay for air circulation.
The object therefore arises to provide a show with sole construction which ensures more efficient and more continuous air circulation than could to date be achieved in prior art.